


Four in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two high schoolers, Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein, start hanging out together in a coffee shop. Well, Armin is paid to, and Jean Doesn't want anything to do with this boy. All he wants Is Mikasa Ackerman. But after a while, shit happens and dude srsly just read the damn fic it is real good yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot pockets and Dazed nights

Jean Kirschtein was drunk again. He spoke, his breath laced with the smell of alcohol and ambition, to the person next to him.  
“ Yo Springer, you still kicking?”  
He poked the boy who seemed to be passed out on the couch next to him. The boy laughed, without opening his eyes, sifting in his spot to turn away from Jean.  
“Dude get up I get emotional when drunk at this time of night and I gotta let it all out!” Jean groaned, pushing the boy off the couch and onto the shag carpet of his mother’s basement.  
“Jean chill I just wanna sleep go blab about Mrs. Fancy Hair to someone else.”  
“Fuck you.” Jean said, groaning as he pushed himself off the couch. He took a few tipsy steps until tripping over his friend’s torso.  
“Ugh!”  
“Goddamit, sorry Connie.” Said Jean, slowly pulling himself up by the arm of the couch.  
“You better be sorry Hors-“ Connie interrupted himself with a hiccup, started giggling and rolling around on the ground, only to be pushed away from Jean with his foot.  
“I know what you were going to say and I don’t like it” Jean was standing steady now, he picked up the bottles on the coffee table and placed as many as he could in the crook of his arm. Connie hiccupped again, causing Jean to jump. The bottles fell with a crack and a thump onto the carpet, dripping the last remaining drops of beer onto the white floor.  
“Shit Connie it’s gonna stain help me clean this up.” Jean exclaimed, quickly scooping up the bottles and looking at the growing spot of brown in his mothers shag carpet, not to mention new shag carpet.  
“I got this.” Connie smirked, rising up from his position on the floor and grabbing onto Jean’s arm to help him up. Once again, the bottles tumbled to the ground.  
“Fuck Connie mom is going to kill me.” Jean rasped.  
“She is.” Connie replied.  
“You said you had this!” Jean hissed.  
“I do man, I think I can get it out.” Connie leaned down to inspect the spot, rubbing his chin and hiccupping still.  
“Hurry up Sherlock we gotta get this mess fixed.” Jean said, leaning down next to Connie and prodding at the spot with his finger.  
“Ok, get me water, paper towels, cleaning shit, and hot pockets.” Connie order, snapping his fingers and turning towards Jean.  
“Dude this is serious this is no time for hot pockets.” Jean snapped.  
“I am drunk on a Wednesday night, and I want hot pockets. Make some; I know you want them too.” Connie looked back at the spot, which had stopped growing but had indeed consumed at least a square foot of the carpet.  
“No, but I will get the other stuff, I think I know where mom puts her cleaning supplies.” Jean got up, vision still clouded from their drinking, and bounded up the stairs and down the hall to his mothers room. She was at her weekly Bingo game, probably hooting and screeching at the other older moms about her luck streak. She usually comes home in a happy mood after Bingo, and you don’t want to affect her mood, when you do, things get ugly. Jean through open the door to his mother bedroom, and ran into the bathroom attached. He opened the bottom self of the sink and grabbed everything he could see. Fumbling with the entire contents of the drawer, he headed back down the stairs and sat them down next to Connie.  
“Now do your thing.” Jean demanded. Connie took the bottle from Jean, and started spraying all over the stain.  
“Connie that smells really strong.” Jean coughed, covering his mouth with his hand and backing away.  
“That means it’s working.” Connie said, covering his mouth and nose as well. He put down the bottle and picked up a paper towel. He laid it over the stain and pushed down hard.  
“The paper towel will soak up the cleaning stuff and the cleaning stuff will take the stain away with it, it’s science.” He pulled away the soggy paper towel, and looked down. The stain was still there, darker and smelled awful.   
“You made it worse dumbass!” Jean yelled, pushing Connie away and squatting down next to the stain. He recoiled at the smell and turned to Connie.  
“What the hell did you do? It smells so bad! It is filling up the whole room! My mom will definitely notice if we don't get the cleaned up!” Jean picked up the bottle Connie had sprayed the ground with. He looked at the label and his heart fell immediately.  
“This isn’t cleaning stuff Connie, it’s my mother’s good perfume.”   
“Oh fuck.” Connie said, taking the bottle from Jean.  
“Jean this stuff is expensive too. And we used like a 6th of the bottle spraying the ground. Now the smell won't come out for a good year dude.”  
“Us? You were the one who sprayed it! How did you not notice it was perfum! It has the little squeezy thing, and is in a glass bottle, dude that looks nothing like a cleaning product!” Jean yelled, standing up and looking down at Connie. Connie rose from his squat and took a step towards Jean.  
“You’re the one who got the bottles out of the cabinet, who gave me this bottle to spray the carpet with! I’ drunk, how am i supposed to make good decisions?!”   
“I’m drunk too!” Jean yelled, pushing Connie with more force than their usual playful shove.   
“Jean what the fuck!” Connie exclaimed, taking a step back from his friend.  
“It was YOUR idea to get drunk, YOUR idea to spray the floor with the stupid perfume. God, it was YOUR idea to use that pick up line on Mikasa!” Jean turned away from Connie and towards the stain. He stood above it and swore, knowing his mother would be home any minute now. All of a sudden, he heard a door slam. he whirled around and hissed,  
“Fuck dude it’s my-” But Connie wasn't there. The door to the basement room was closed unlike seconds ago. Connie was making a run for it, Jean thought. He ran up the stairs and out the front door, to see Connie hop onto his bike and ride away, just passing his mother's car on the way back.


	2. The Colour Blue and Pissing your Pants

“It’s not technically a baby sitter if you’re 16 and out in public.” Jean thought to himself. He threw his book bag on to the circular table in the corner of the coffee shop. “What do i even know about this kid?” Jean asked himself, sitting down in the old leather chair. “His name is Armin Arlert, he is in my grade, but younger than me i think, friends with Mikasa, so thats great, friend with Eren, so that sucks. Blonde and smart.” He looks around at the sound of footsteps, to see Armin rounding the corner from a distant hallway. Armin smiled and waved his hand at Jean, but redirected his gaze towards the door, which had just chimed with the person walking into the shop. Armin walked behind the long counter and welcomed the main as he walked to it with a cheery,  
“Hello sir! I will be your barista today!” Jean snorted into his hand, chuckling at the boy. Arlert seemed so serious, but the way he said “barista” cracked him up. The blonde boy listened intently to the man, and made the coffee quick, once the man walked out the door, Armin walked towards Jean, still snickering into his hand.   
“What’s so funny?” Armin asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling.  
“Hello sir! I will be your barista today!” Jean mocked, flailing his arms about and speaking as high as he could. Armin rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of Jean’s chair.  
“I wanna keep this job, and if that means acting like i am on a childrens t.v. show, so be it.” He got up and walked back behind the counter.  
“What do you want Jean?” He asked.   
“Black, thanks.” Jean said, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.  
“It’s on the house, you’re gonna be here every Wednesday for a year, might as well save your money.” Armin laughed, walking back over to Jean with two coffee cups in his hands.   
“Which cup?” He asked, holding out both for Jean to see into.  
“Wait, you take your coffee black too?” Jean asked, taking a cup from Armin.  
“Yeah, did you expect something in particular?” Armin replied.  
“Well Arlert, you not the manliest guy around, i was thinking, cream and sugar or something.” Jean said, swirling his drink around before taking a swig.   
“You shouldn’t stereotype.” Armin stated, taking a drink of his own coffee.   
“Sorry dude, if the ‘not the manliest’ comment was rude-” Jean started.  
“I get that a lot, don’t worry.” Armin interrupted, setting his cup down on the table and scratching his head. Jean felt sorry for the boy, he knew that Armin had to endure at least teasing for his short and less masculine body, but it couldn’t of had it bad, right? I mean Connie was shorter and barely anyone fucked around with him. There was silence for a moment, then Jean asked,  
“How much is my mom paying you to do this?”   
“Three dollars an hour, not bad because so far you’re very easy to watch, but I am guessing it won't be long until hanging from the ceiling or t-ping the place.” Armin said, he pointed to the book bag clumsily thrown on to the table.  
“What's in there?” Jean grabbed the bag and flipped it open. He pulled out a couple books, paperback and thin. He pulled out his phone, a pack of gum, and a comb. Armin laughed.  
“You carry a comb around with you?” He asked.  
“Gotta be looking good for the ladies.” Jean smirked, combing his hair with long strokes.   
“And by ladies,” said Armin, sitting down in the chair next to Jean, “you mean Mikasa.”   
“Yup.” Jean twirled the comb in his fingers. It slipped through the crack and fell into his cup of half finished coffee.   
“Wow smooth.” Armin said, rolling his eyes and pulling the wet comb out of the cup.   
“You know i am.” Jean grabbed the comb from Armin and wiped it on his pants.  
“We have napkins you know, now it looks liked you pissed your pants.” Armin laughed.  
“Ok yeah, i will go to the bathroom to clean up, don’t piss your pants when i am gone Arlert.” Jean said as he got up, and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.   
“Don’t piss your pants when i am gone Arlert??? Wow did i really just fucking say that??” Jean thought, opening the bathroom door and walking to the sink.   
“Why am i nervous? Why do i keep saying stupid shit! It’s not like i am trying to impress the guy.” Jean tore a piece of paper towel from the roll and dabbed at the wet spot on his jeans.   
“I mean, he is a dude. A guy. Not a lady. Not mikasa, i should do fine talking to him. Maybe i just want to be a good role model, yeah, that’s it.” Jean threw away the paper towel and walked back out the door, but stopped himself to go and look back at his reflection in the mirror.   
“I look sweaty, why do i look so sweaty?” Jean wiped his brow with his arm and walked back out to see Armin treating another costumer. Once Armin was done, he walked back over to Jean and asked,  
“What did you do to make your mom do this? Pay me to watch you on Wednesdays, what was so bad she had to hire a semi babysitter for you?” Armin crossed his arms and looked up at Jean. His eyes were very blue, Jean just noticed that.  
“Drinking, stains, ect.” Jean said, turning away from Armin and taking a seat. Armin walked to the other side of Jean and looked him in the eye. What was with this kid and looking people in the eyes when he talked? Jean did his best to remain in eye contact with the boy, but his eyes, were just too blue. Jean wasn’t even sure what the boy was talking about now. All he saw was blue. Blue. Blue. All he heard was loud car horns. His mom. Jean snapped out of his daze to see his mothers car waiting outside the shop.   
“Guess your mother finished early today.” Armin noted, walking to the door and waving Jean over with him.   
“Bye Jean.” Armin said, opening the door for him and watching as Jean clumsy hopped into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to have the next chapter out soon, i want to update at least 4 time every week!


	3. mostly French, baguettes and Eiffel towers and stuff

That night, Jean lay in his bed and thought. Not about the interaction with Armin that made him very nervous, or the things he saw in his blue eyes, but about Mikasa. She was beautiful. Simple stunning, her hair, dark black, and her nose, and eyes and everything. She just made sense. Armin didn’t. Armin made no sense. Why is he so intent at keeping eye contact? Why are his eyes so blue? And skin so pure and smile so strong. It didn’t make sense. So Jean didn’t think about it. He thought about Mikasa, and how she had turned him down so many times. He remembered the last time. A thursday afternoon where she had walked past his table and stood up to say hello. She said hello back and started to walk past him when he stammered “wait!” and then he said it. The pick up line Connie had told him the night before. The one they had laughed at. It was supposed to go,  
“Can i have a map? Because i keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
But, sweating and biting his lip, he said  
“Give me a map of your eyes.”   
Mikasa frowned and turned away before Jean could correct himself. He just knew she went over to tell Yeager. They probably laughed at him. Jean sat up in bed and smacked his forehead, maybe hoping to knock out the bad thoughts. Mikasa probably told Arlert too, he thought. Laying back down and covering his face. But what difference does that make? It’s not like i care what he thinks. Jean wanted to stop thinking. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to look for someone to talk to. Anyone. He opened his contacts, and there, at the top of the A list, Arlert. Jean sat up and looked at his phone. He barely even noticed when his fingers grazed the message button and a new text was opened. Or when he typed “Whatcha doing Arlert?” or when he pressed send. He didn’t notice any of it. It all happened so fast and Jean didn’t remember why he wanted to talk to him. Jean stood up and paced around his room. What if Armin didn’t want to talk? What if he thought Jean was a dork?? Or remembered the pick up line. Fuck. Shit crap oh no. Why did he send that text?? He fell back onto his bed, and his phone beeped. He opened the message from Armin.

“Nothing Kirschtein, how about you (and might i ask, why the last names?).”

Why last names?? What was Jean doing? Jean typed his response carefully. 

“Same here. (because thats what i call people deal with it Arlert).” 

Armin respond in no time with,

“Pretty boring in Michigan (fine, but i am going to stick to calling you Jean. Pronounced like John. That’s french right?)” 

“Agreed, at least we have the great lakes (Yeah, my family is, mostly French, baguettes and Eiffel towers and stuff).” 

“I have never actually seen one (Jean, there is only one Eiffel tower).”

“Never been to a great lake?? Wow Arlert you’re missing out (Wow I look really stupid).”

“Yeah, my family doesn’t really travel, i mean my mom and dad did, they are still out traveling now. They will be back soon i hope. Then they can take me with them!! (You tried your best Jean)”

“Sounds cool. You live with your Grandfather, right? ( ._. )”

“Yeah I do, how did you know? ( :) turned that not really a frown thing into a smile!)”

“I hear a lot of things at school ( :) fine there you go Arlert).”

“I don’t. I really don’t talk with anyone but Mikasa and Eren and their friends ( :D ).”

Oh. Jean forgot Armin wasn’t really that popular. What could he say that would make him feel better? 

“Thats rough buddy. ( :P )”

“I can see the moon from my window and it is really nice out. (what. the. heck. is that face)”

“I can too, it looks really nice. What neighborhood do you live in Armin? (It is like me sticking out my tongue, :P )” 

“Near the elementary. You? ( that is terrifying i am imagining you doing that oh god no)” 

“Near the golf park, so not far at all. ( :P :P :P :P :P :P :P )”

“Yeah! Like what, a 20 minute walk? ( jEAN NO)”

Jean wanted to walk to Armins house. So bad. He wanted to talk to the boy in person and awkwardly avoid eye contact. 

“Cool. (jEAN YES)”

“So. (goddamit Jean)”

“So. ( :p )”

“Soo. ( no )”

“So what? (yes)”

“I don't know (So)”

“Yeah, me too. (So)”

“Sigh. (Soo)”

“Double sigh. (So what?)”

“Triple sigh. (I don’t know)”

“What are we even talking about? (are we really repeating this conversation in parentheses?)” 

“I really don’t know Jean. (Maybe.)”

“We are dorks.”


	4. How many times have i told you Armin?! Just call me Hanji!

Armin was at the coffee shop again. Every weekday, 3 to 8. Serving coffee and doing homework at the same time. Today was a slow day. Older men trudged in to grab a cup and headed out without a word. Until Hanji walked in. She bounced into the door and waved at Armin, who waved back just as happy.   
“How are you doing?” She asked, coming over to the counter and leaning over to Armin.  
“Doing great Miss Hanji!” He replied. Hanji threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed  
“How many times have i told you Armin?! Just call me Hanji!” Then she leaned in and tugged at Armin shirt to pull him closer  
“Or,” she whispered,  
“call me soon to be Mrs. Rivaille.”   
“Is the wedding happening soon? You to have been engaged for years.” Armin said, grabbing a cup form under the counter.   
“We kinda sorta have a date for it!” She said,  
“Sometime this May, or next May. Just May. That is month we want.”  
“So, you might wait another year?” Armin asked.  
“Maybe! Who knows! We rarely agree on anything so this may take a while.” She laughed.   
“You getting my drink Armin? Thanks! Been here so many times i don’t have to order. Have you done your homework yet?” Hanji asked.   
“Doing it now.” Armin replied. He had been doing his biology homework under the counter so a couple minutes now.   
“My class is the most important, so get that homework done! And here is a hint, question 18 is a trick question.” Hanji whispered.  
“I know it is, i am on question 27 now.” Armin said, pulling his homework out for her to see.  
“Thats my boy!” Hanji cheered, grabbing the paper form Armin and looking up and down it.   
“Looks great so far, no wrong questions, but explain answer 12 more thoroughly. Thats all i have to say!” Hanji gave him back the paper and took a cup of coffee from him. She sipped a little then dribbled it back into the cup.  
“HOT!!” She sputtered, blowing on her coffee and stirring it around.  
“It’s always hot, but you always end up doing that.” Armin laughed. The two talked for a while more, and until Hanji’s phone rang. She picked it up and walked to the other end of the shop.  
“Hello? Hey honey. Yeah, yeah near the Meijers, oh you can get it yourself, i’m busy! How much?? Levi what do you need those for? Oh. OHHH. Yeah i can pick those up. Right now. Yeah, be home soon. Looking forward to it. Bye cutie. Ok, fine, bye totally not short and cute fiancée.” Hanji hung up and turned towards Armin.  
“Sorry little dude, i gotta go. See you at school tomorrow!” She said.  
“Hanji, tomorrow is Saturday.” Armin said. But Hanji was already out the door and down the road. 

Graves always look sadder with flowers on them. In a bundle or a single flower, laid gently across the grave in reminder that the ones they left are still here. Waiting, for a smile and wave from those past, but they know it will never come. Jean knew it would never come. He is dead. And he will be, forever. And Jean is used to it. Weekly visits to the marble grave were shortened to monthly visits. He would go days without thinking about him. But, that never meant he forgot. Jean would never forget him. But he could only just remember his voice. And only remember his smile when he tried hard. And only had foggy memories of their stupid antics. But he would never forget him. Or the time he was found. Jean stood above him and laid a rose on the dirt that covered his body. He knew he was decomposing. But he still wished the dirt wasn't between them. The wood of the coffin in the way of his friend. Jean sat next to the grave. Like he always did. He had memorized the words on the graves around it. But always hated reading them. He hated whoever did this to him. To him. His name is Marco. Was, Marco. Marco. A handsome name, fitted him well. With his dark hair and freckles, and, Jean tried to remember more. But he only saw blurred vision of the accident. That's what the police called it. A human life, a dead heart, just a little accident. Oops. Jean hated this. He stood up and walked home.


	5. Yeager is failing math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has taken me a while to update!! i havn't had a computer, but here is the next chapter!!

Chapter five.   
Armin waved Jean in with a smile, Jean sat down in his usual leather chair, and Armin half sat on the old, round table. Jean’s heart was racing. This was his third visit to the shop, and he had gotten used to it. He loved the old smell of coffee and sound of Armin’s voice going on and on about how his day was. Jean would nod his head and say “Oh! Cool!” or “Oh sorry Arlert that sucks.” Armin would smile and agree and keep going, and Jean would try his best to keep eye contact, but he couldn’t do it, not yet, at least not for long periods of time. He would duck his head or look to the side, but when he looked back at Armin, the blond boy would still be looking at Jean. Blue eyes big and excited whenever he would start talking about his class, or the books he was reading. Jean bit his lip as Armin started talking about his friend, Eren Yeager.   
“Eren is having trouble in math because he just can't focus.” Armin sighed, brushing his hair back behind his ear and looking at Jean.   
“Yeager is failing math? Ha what a fucking loser.” Jean laughed. Armin frowned.  
“You and him aren't that different you know,” Armin said,  
“Both of you look mad a lot and look like you could be criminals.”  
Armin finished. Jean laughed and added,  
“But I don’t have a creepy, murder look in my eyes all the time.” Armin slid off the table and stood next to Jean with his arms crossed,  
“That’s my friend you’re talking about.” He stated.  
“I know it is,” Jean said’  
“But Yeager is a creep.”  
“Stop talking about him.” Armin snapped. Jean stood up, towering over Armin.  
“I can talk about whoever i want to talk about Arlert, and if i wanna talk about him i will.” Jean snapped. Armin held his ground.  
“He’s my friend, Jean, stop.” Armin stated, taking a step closer to Jean. Jean pushed Armin’s shoulder away from him, Armin stumbled back and hit the wall behind him. Jean took a step and reached out. He didn’t know why he was reaching, to fix Armin’s blond hair that had fallen in front of his face? To hug him and say sorry? Jean had no idea but he reached out anyways. Armin turned away and walked behind the coffee counter. He didn’t look up at Jean, not to look him straight in the eyes like he normally did, but kept his head low. Jean realised at that moment he had gone to far.   
“Look dude just forget it.” Jean grunted, walking behind the counter after Armin. Armin still wouldn’t look at him.   
“Just let me make our coffee.” Armin sighed. He turned to get the mugs and Jean walked to the other side of him. As Armin turned back from the shelf, he and Jean locked eyes for a second. Armins eyebrows raised, he turned away again. He grabbed the pot of coffee he had just brewed, and poured it slowing into each mug. Jean rested his chin on his fist and elbow on the counter, watching Armin carefully, hoping he would look up and look Jean in the eyes. Instead, Armin walked out from behind the counter and set the mugs on the table. He sat down in the chair next to Jean’s and took a long sip from his coffee. Jean followed Armin and sat down in the old leather chair.  
“Look i am sorry and stuff.” Jean explained. Armin turned towards Jean, and finally, finally looked him in the eyes.   
“Don’t talk about Eren again. He means alot to me.” Armin said. Jean ducked his head away from the eye contact he was so persistent to get.   
“Yeah ok.” Jean muttered.   
It took awhile to get back into their normal conversation, with Jean both wanted to look at Armin and wanted to turn away from him. Armin’s gaze wasn't like normal, it was more of a stare. Jean didn’t want Armin to look at him like that. Jean wanted to see his normal, happy blue eyes. Jean was tuned out of the conversation until he heard Armin say,  
“ and Eren and Mikasa are going away for a few week for their vacation, i swear everyone i know is up and leaving in October.” Jean coughed and dribbled the coffee he just drank back into the cup and said.  
“Wait Mikasa’s leaving for a while?” Armin didn’t ask why Jean wasn’t listening, and explained what he was say again.  
“Mikasa and Eren are going to Florida to visit a cousin for three weeks started the 7th of October, Reiner and Bertolt are camping from the 10th to the 18th, and Connie is going with his family to the Upper Peninsula.”   
“But what about school? Jean inquired.   
“We have days off on the 8th to the 15th, and then more days off the 21st to the 30th. I figure it is the remolding of the first floor of the school. Hanji, I mean Miss Hanji, told me that i might as well skip school all that month because we won’t really be getting any work done.” Armin explained.  
“So you gonna do it Arlelt? Skip school?” Jean laughed. Armin brushed his hair behind his ear and looked out the window of the shop.  
“Maybe, if we aren't learning anything new. But what would i do all day.”   
“I could show you around the town, stuff you wouldn't know was there, i know everything about this place. I know you have lived here all your life like me, but i bet i can show you some new things.” Jean interrupted, sitting up taller in his chair and looking at Armin.   
“I would like that.” Armin smiled.


End file.
